


His Perfect Doll

by OrdinaryOliver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animalistic Sans, Broken Reader, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Don't Read This, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Feral Behavior, Insanity, Mental Abuse, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Sans, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans is Manipulative, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Territorial Sans, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Sans, You just wanna be safe, You need a hug, reader has girly bits, sans is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryOliver/pseuds/OrdinaryOliver
Summary: THIS IS ANOTHER COLLAB WITH @mighty-atom-of-the-stars ON TUMBLR. Go love them.You fall into the underground, meeting your soulmate. Not quite what you were expecting... but so long as you're perfect, everything will be fine, right?You're his soulmate. That means he's intitled to you. Right?This story is fucked up. You've been warned.STOCKHOLM SYNDROME FOR THE WIN?





	His Perfect Doll

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THESE THINGS:
> 
> -RAPE  
> -ABUSE (MENTAL AND PHYSICAL)  
> -STOCKHOLM SYNDROME
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell us what you think.

It was a horrible day outside. A horrible day just like any other. And Sans liked it.

Yet _hated_ it.

The way the bitter wind would make the crack in his skull sting in a painful yet blissful way.

The way the snow would blot out all of his surroundings, leaving him in a void of cold and white.

All of this white made his head pound. He was exhausted, but what else was new? He had 2 more traps left to check and then he could go home. Go home to take a nap. Finally.

He was walking past the trees, reaching the bear trap he had set up. It was activated, but there was only a piece of clothing caught in it. Something got away, and he needed to find whatever it was.

Over the years of starvation and the need to hunt for food, Sans had trained his nose to pick scents as well as a dog or cat could. He had once had Toby the dog, but one day it stopped showing up. Oddly enough, he hoped it was okay.

So, he now bent down and pried the cloth from the trap, holding it to his nose ridge and sniffing. Even through the thick snowfall he quickly picked up a trail and followed it.

It didn't take him long to come upon a bush that had another piece of cloth. It looked like a ribbon of some sort. He picked it up and sniffed this one. It had a stronger scent, signaling it was more recently lost.

Strangely, the scent was somehow comforting. It smelled sweet. Somewhat familiar?

He pushed the thought aside. Whatever. Maybe if it was a monster he used to know he might let them go, since they only turned to dust anyway.

Sans trudged along in the snow, pulling his jacket around him tighter as he shivered a little. Just how far ahead was this thing?

He came upon a small clearing he used to like to go to back before shit turned to hell. He would bring Papyrus here to play back when it was safe and he was a babybones.

He heard a branch snap and turned his head in the direction of the noise, sharply.

 

_there you are._

 

His lazy grin curled up into a creepy, triumphant smile. Your back was turned to him as you squinted, trying to find your way through the forest. He slowly snuck up on you, his grip tightening on the axe handle.

You suddenly heard the crunching of footsteps getting nearer. You were quick to duck behind a tree, but it was no use. You held back a whimper, as you shook in fear. You sighed very softly, leaning your back against the tree.

"found you~"

His sing-song voice rang next to your ear, scaring the shit out of you. You screamed and turned around quickly, falling on your ass.

He looked _terrifying_.

He was covered in red stains, and you were pretty certain it wasn't paint. He also has a giant crack in his skull!

You backed away in a pathetic attempt to get away, but he stalked towards you.

 

...

 

 

And then he stopped.

 

His smile had fallen. What the hell? Sans kept himself from clutching over his chest. Why did his soul hurt all of a sudden? It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

He glared down at you. It must be you, _your_ fault he has this pain.

"what did you _do?_ " He growled out, clutching his axe tighter in his grip. What? You didn't...

"I-I didn't do anything!" You cried out quickly, fearing for your life. Were you gonna die? Here? Like _this?_

" _ **liar**_!" he snarled. "something about you is messing up my soul! **_tElL mE wHaT yOu DiD!!"_**

You whimpered and shook your head as you started crying. "Please, I don't know! I'm sorry!"

"tell me the truth, before i splatter your pretty brains all over this pretty white snow." He said, lightly growling.

You let out a chocked up sob. "Please! I don't know, I'll fix it! Tell me how to fix it!" You plead, backing up a little more, until your back hit another tree. You were fucked, weren't you?

He growled and stepped closer. You gave a shriek as your soul manifested outside of your chest. No! Now he could kill you!

Sans grinned. "oh how thoughtful~ now it will be much simpler to kill you--"

He stopped as he felt his own soul manifesting in his ribcage. What the fuck? Was the human trying to take his now?!

***ping***

His soul appeared in front of him, glowing brighter than usual. Why the hell...

No.

Oh, _no_.

The two souls practically lunged at each other, floating around one another quickly.

Sans stared in shock and horror. No... he couldn't have a soulmate. Especially not a human!

You were staring as well, scared yet awestruck at what was going on. Your soul felt happy for some reason while it danced in the air with that monster's.

 

He was almost certain he didn't have one, so why was this happening now? Why did you have to fall down here when shit was so bad!

 

"What? What's happening?" You asked nervously, clutching to the front of your own shirt.

 _must be a nervous tick,_ he thought.

"..." he didn't answer, instead thinking. "if you come back with me to my house, i'll let you live," he started.

"Why?! Why would I want to go back with you when you want to kill me!" you asked in fear.

Sans glared down at you. _"i wasn't finished,_ " he hissed. "you will come home with me and live with me and my brother."

You were shocked. What the fuck? He was just gonna kill you later, right? This was a stupid sick game and there was no way you were falling for it!

"N-No way! I'm not playing your games!" You shout at him.

He groaned "i promise, this isn't a game. and i don't take promises lightly. it's not like there's anywhere else to go anyways, sweetheart."

Sans suddenly stiffened. _Sweetheart_? What the fuck was wrong with him?

You also were shocked at the pet name. "Sweetheart..?"

He sighed in frustration, "stand up."

You stayed on the ground.

" _don't_ make me fucking ask again." He warned, with a growl.

You gulped and trembled as you shot to your feet, nearly stumbling as you did so. Sans gave a satisfied huff and grabbed your sleeve in a tight grip.

He was about to start walking... then remembered the souls. Sans looked up at them and used gravity magic to force them back into your bodies.

You whimpered as the happy feeling went away, and you noticed he groaned. He started to lead you out of the forest. What was he going to do with you?

Was he going to eat you? Sell you? Or _worse_? Your anxieties were going crazy and you started to shake.

Sans must have noticed your shaking wasn't from the cold and gave a sigh. "i'll explain what happened back at my house, alright? but if you try getting away, you're **dead**. got it?" he snarled.

You didn't reply, only giving a tiny nod. He seemed satisfied with that and kept walking. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, you entered a town.

He froze.

He let go of your sleeve, giving you a warning glance. He removed his hoodie and handed it to you. You gave him a confused glance.

"put it on. i don't need people asking questions."

You nodded weakly and hefted it onto your body. It felt... nice. And warm? How a skeleton was warm was beyond you but you appreciated it anyway.

He then proceeded flip the hood over your head to hide your face, then held your hand in a vice grip and lead you through the town.

As you walked you took small peeks at your surroundings from beneath the hood. There were a few other monsters walking around. One or two wandered a little too close for comfort and Sans would give a snarl that rumbled in his ribcage.

As soon as he made those noises people jumped away. Why were they afraid? Who was he? Were you in danger?

You approached a house and he led you up the few steps and unlocked the door. He opened it and pushed you inside, lightly.

You took off the hood so you could see where you were and you were surprised. It was a pretty nice house.

"IS THAT YOU, BROTHER?" came a voice from the kitchen. "yeah. watcha up to, paps?" Sans asked as he took his jacket from you and led you over to the couch and sat you down.

"I'M TRYING TO THINK OF WHERE TO PLACE THIS NEW PUZZLE! I WAS THINKIN-" A taller skeleton walked into the room and froze as you made eye contact.

**...**

"SANS?"

"yeah, bro?"

"IS... IS THAT A HUMAN? DID YOU BRING IT HERE AS AN INGREDIENT?"

You started to shake again, a look of horror on your face. _An ingredient_!?

Sans gave a laugh. "nah, not today, bro. maybe i can catch one tomorrow," he said lazily.

You felt a chill go down your spine as he side glared down at you.

"they're actually going to be staying with us for a while," he said in a low voice.

"AH! A GUEST! YES, YOU SHALL SLEEP IN MY BED THEN!" Papyrus said, excitedly.

"i don't think so bro, they're staying with me."

"OH! ALRIGHT. THEN THAT'S SETTLED!"

You kept looking back and forth between the two skeletons. What the hell was going on? Why weren't they eating you? Why the fuck would they wanna keep you?

Papyrus then headed back into the kitchen, finishing whatever it was he was cooking.

Sans turned back to you. "so i'm guessing you probably want an explanation, yeah?"

You got a little lost staring into his eye sockets, but you nodded.

He sighed and held his hand out towards you. You glanced at his hand and then up at him.

"c'mon. let's go upstairs so we can talk. i don't want papyrus hearing this right now."

You hesitantly took his hand and he brought you up the staircase, past a room you assumed was Papyrus', and then inside the room at the end of the hall.

It was dark in the bedroom, the only thing inside being a bed and some dirty clothes and sheet. Sans glanced over at the corner his self sustaining trash tornado had once been. It had stopped a while after Undyne had cracked his skull with a spear.

"sit." He said, gesturing to the bed. You were learning that he was controlling and intimidating.

You sat down on the bed, nervously. What was he gonna do with you?

He sighed and sat next to you, looking from your feet up to your eyes. Was he checking you out?

"so that thing with our souls..." Sans started, sighing roughly. "that was because...we're soulmates.."

You gave him a look. "Soulmates?"

He nodded and you caught him staring at your mouth. You bit your lip and looked away, nervously.

"What... what does that mean?" You ask, staring at the wall. You didn’t wanna meet his gaze.

"it means we were made for each other... _literally_ ," he replied. You heard a low rumbling in his ribcage but were unsure if it was a purr or growl or what.

You manage to force yourself to look at him. He started to stare at your lips again. You sighed and said "Are you hitting on me?" Only half joking.

Sans appeared to flush a little and glanced away for a moment before looking at you lips again. "so what if i am?"

That took you by surprise. You looked into his eye sockets and you shuddered a little. Why the _hell_ were you turned on right now?

"Well... If you were hitting on me... I would probably tell a really bad joke and then you'd lose interest."

Sans gave a snort. "you obviously have no idea how much i love bad jokes. used to, anyway."

"Used to?" You ask him softly.

"yeah. used to. before everything went to shit. i'll tell you about it eventually, but... this thing going on. this soulmate thing, i mean. you can't leave here. and you don't leave this house without me or my brother with you. do you understand me?"

You shuddered and nodded. "What would happen if I did? _Not that I want to!"_ you added quickly as he gave a betrayed glare.

He sighed. "well, if i don't get to ya first somebody else will, and they'll kill you and sell your meat, or eat it themselves." He explained casually.

You stared at him, horrified.

But he continued, "if i get to ya first, i'll fucking kill you myself."

You shivered and gulped, quickly nodding in understanding. "Okay. Don't leave the house alone. Got it," you said shakily.

He smiled at how obedient you were being. Good. That makes this easier.

"there's more. i don't want you talking to anybody other than me and papyrus, either. got it?"

"Got it." You reply softly, nodding, staring down at your hands.

"good. lastly, you do what i say, when i say it. it doesn't matter what it is. okay?" He had grabbed your chin and forced you to look into his eye sockets. That one red iris was terrifying.

"Okay."

He gave a crooked grin. "good. you can rest up here and while i help papyrus with cooking."

Sans got up and headed to the door. "after all, you aren't the only catch i got today."

"Catch?.. oh. OH. Oh my god." You say, covering your face. Pick up lines? _Really_?! What the hell did you get yourself into!?

He chuckled. It was a deep sound, and it made your heart flutter a little. He was about to exit the room but stopped "before i forget, what's your name?" He asked, turning to look at you.

"...Y/n."

He paused for a moment. "y/n.... i think doll has a better ring to it." You were gonna say something, but he left before you could.

What the hell?

You gave a pent up sigh and flopped down onto the bed, curling up in the thin sheet. Was he really just going to call you doll?

You closed your eyes and let sleep embrace you. You were exhausted.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up you felt warm. It was a pleasant feeling, and you tried to snuggle closer to the warmth.

And then you heard a chuckle.

You snapped your head up and there he was. You were curled up against his chest, and he was smirking.

"sleep well?" he rumbled softly. You gulped and nodded, making him chuckle again. "good. you want some food, doll?"

You hesitated. What was he gonna feed you? You highly doubted they had Hot Pockets or Microwavable Dinners down here. You shook your head. You didn't want to eat another fucking human or whatever else they ate down here.

He stared at you for a couple seconds, making you uneasy. "you worried about what i'm gonna give you? don't worry. i won't make you a cannibal." He said with a small chuckle.

"Can you... can you tell me what it is?" you asked. Sans gave a lazy grin. "sure... it's spaghetti."

You blinked. Spaghetti? That's it?

"oh, and also some homemade sauce. there's some meat in it, but it's just animal meat. think of it as hot dog meat or something," he then added.

"Hot dog meat? In spaghetti sauce?" You question, sitting up.

"well, i just mean that as in a bunch of different animal meats." He explained, sitting up as well.

You gulped. "Oh....so... do I come downstairs and eat, or...?"

Sans shrugged. "yeah you can. papyrus would like to talk to you more," he said.

He stood up and offered a hand to help you. You took it slowly, and he pulled you to your feet.

"Wait... can I ask you something?" You ask him, softly.

"sure." He shrugged.

"What am I suppose to do? Sit in the house all day, everyday?"

Sans gave a hum as he thought. "guess so. i mean we have old dvds and some video games we found at the dump over the years. maybe after a while i'll end up taking you on patrols with me for food."

You bit your lip again and he let his eye wander down to your mouth. "keep biting your lip and i'm gonna take a nibble, too, y/n." He said sternly.

You immediately stopped.

You didn't know what he meant by that, either the fact that he would bite your lip off or he would kiss you. You didn't really wanna find out, to be honest.

"...After a while? How long am I gonna be here?"

Sans shrugged. "most likely the rest of your life. unless we get to the surface," he said with a flat tone as he led you across the hall and down the stairs.

"But... what about my family?" You ask.

He stopped in his tracks and you almost bumped into him. He turned around and looked into your eyes. "we're your family now." His voice was smooth and intimidating.

You gulped and nodded slowly. You were afraid to press it anymore. He continued walking, and you followed him to the kitchen.

"HELLO, HUMAN," Papyrus greeted. "I'M GUESSING YOU CAME DOWN TO TRY MY FAMOUS DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI?" he asked in. an oddly cheerful tone.

"Uh... yeah. I... I guess." You say softly. He was way to happy and it made you a little uneasy.

He handed you a bowl. You inspected it. It looked like normal spaghetti with meat sauce. He then handed you a fork and stared at you, expecting you to take a bite.

  
You blushed and did so slowly, taking your time to chew it. It was burnt and crunchy, but it wasn't the worst thing had ever eaten so you got it down easy.

"It's good. Thanks." You say softly, looking up at Papyrus.

The tall skeleton beamed and looked over at Sans, who gave a look of approval for you willingness to eat it. You weren’t picky. That’s good.

You quickly downed the spaghetti and held out the bowl to Papyrus. "Could I have a second bowl, if you don't mind? It's really good."

He looked so happy as he plopped another serving into the bowl. You were glad he was happy, and you weren't sure why. He seemed like the only good thing in this awful place. How the hell were Sans and Papyrus related? They seemed like polar opposites.

You ate the spaghetti quickly, and Papyrus took your bowl. A thought crossed your mind. _What if they were trying to feed you and get you all plump so they could eat you for themselves?_

You mentally shook your head. Surely that wasn't the case? After all, you and Sans were soulmates...and he only threatened to kill you if you left on your own.

Papyrus handed you a glass of water. You quickly downed the drink, thankful to clean your pallet.

"SO, HUMAN. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO? SHOWER? DO A PUZZLE? WATCH A METTATON SPECIAL?"

You glanced over at Sans, finding him watching you expectantly. You then looked back at Papyrus.

"TV sounds good. We could do a puzzle later," you suggested in a kind tone.

Papyrus was beaming. "YES, EXCELLENT IDEA HUMAN! WE SHALL WATCH THE METTATON CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!" He said as he pulled a DVD off of a shelf and put it into the player hooked up to the T.v..

You glanced at Sans again. He looked less enthusiastic. Maybe he didn't like this show?

"...Are you ok, um...?" You realized you didn't know his name. Only Papyrus's.

"...sans. and i'm fine, sweetheart,” he answered. Sans. Huh. They were both named after fonts?

You could tell he was lying, but didn't want to press it. You muttered a quiet "Okay” and watched as the show began.

Sans sat next to you and put an arm around you, holding you close against him. It wasn't a harsh grip or anything. It was nice.

The movie was okay as you watched, but you didn't want to say anything bad about it. You were surprised to see it wasn't really a monster-looking monster at all, but a robot.

Weird.

Anyway, you watched with a pretty blank expression, chuckling if Papyrus would laugh at anything. You still weren't sure why, but you just adored this bean.

When the movie finally finished, you were somewhat relieved. You weren't sure how much more of his bad acting you could take. Papyrus clapped at the end of the movie and you giggled.

You had noticed that every time you would make a sound, Sans would squeeze your thigh lightly. It made you a little anxious.

"alright, paps. it's bedtime. you have work in the morning."

"FINE. WILL YOU READ ME A BEDTIME STORY?" Papyrus asked. You blinked. Papyrus still had bedtime stories read to him?

Sans grinned at his bro. "of course, paps. head on up to your bedroom and i'll be there in a bit."

Papyrus nodded, saying a good night to you before bouncing up the stairs. You watched after him, but your attention turned to Sans as he cleared his throat.

"wait here, i'll be back. got it?" He asked in that same stern voice he only seemed to use with you.

  
You nodded and he went upstairs after Papyrus. You looked back at the t.v., which was now just static.

You let your mind wander. How was life gonna be down here? Would you ever see your family again? Would you ever get out of here?

You glanced up at the door to Papyrus's room, hearing Sans's voice coming from it. Good. You reached into a pocket and pulled out your cellphone...

Yikes. It was badly cracked all over. You pressed the on button and surprisingly the lock screen popped up.

You quickly unlocked your phone and looked at it's percent. 69%

You'd have to use it wisely.

You went into your contacts and opened "Mom". You texted her a message telling her you wouldn't be home tonight, not wanting her to worry.

You were half way through your message, when suddenly your phone was swiped from your grip. You looked behind you, and Sans was standing there with your phone in his hands, glaring down at you.

You stared up at him with dread and also a little bit of anger. " _Give it back!"_ you snapped, not really thinking about it as you tried to swipe it from him.

Sans only glared and growled, lifting it out of your reach. "what the fuck were you doing?" he asked, eye pulsing in rage.

"I was texting my mom! I just want her to know I'm okay!"

He pushed your face softly and you fell back against the couch. You whined and went to sit up again, but he came around the couch and straddled you, pinning your arms above your head easily with one hand.

Your face was on fire as he stared down at you. "Wh-what are you-?" He cut you off quickly.

"i'm keeping your phone. got a problem with that?" His eye was intimidating. And you were kind of turned on?

"I... At least let me tell her? I don't... want them to worry..." The thought of your family grieving for you and worrying about you made your heart throb painfully and tears welled in your eyes.

He stared down at you for a second before moving his free hand to wipe your tears.

"you really think you're gonna get service down here, sweetheart? i don't think so." His voice was soft. It sounded nice. 

" _But_... but I..." you didn't exactly know what to say.

Sans gave a growling sigh. "go ahead and try. but only one text and then i'm taking it, _got it?_ " he said in his stern voice.

You nodded. "Yes... Got it," you echoed.

Sans took your phone from his pocket and let go of your arms, but remained straddled on you as he handed it to you.

You tried not to let the fact that he was on top of you distract you as you retyped the message. It said "just so you know, im fine. but i wont be home for a while. please don't worry about me, i love you."

You quickly press send and pray that it works. Please, please... **SENT**!

You let out a happy noise and he quickly took your phone, reading your message.

"well, aren't you lucky."

You gave a short glare but then looked away as he then looked down at you.

"why not just tell them you aren't going to ever see then again? you'll never get through the barrier."

Rage boiled inside you and you snapped. "That's _NOT_ how families work! I don't want them to worry about me or call the police, because I know it would be pointless for them to!" you snarled.

 ** _"d o n o t r a i s e y o u r v o i c e a t m e,_** " He warned, his one eye disappearing and his voice terrifyingly calm.

You winced and tried to sink more into the couch. You wished he would get off of you. You wished you could do something about this.

"I... I'm sorry,” You say quietly.

Sans narrowed his empty eye sockets down at you as he stuffed your phone back into his pocket.

"you will be."

Before you could process the words, he had your arms pinned above you head again and leaned in close to your face.

You whimpered at the closeness. You could feel his breathe and his eye was scaring the shit out of you.

You bit your lip, softly, forgetting his warning earlier. As soon as his eye dodged down to your lip you let it go.

He dodged down and bit your bottom lip, gently.

You gave a shrill cry of alarm, which he quickly silenced by darting his tongue into your mouth. You gave a muffled cry and closed your eyes, feeling his tongue explore your mouth and your bottom lip stinging at having been bit by his fangs.

You whimpered against his mouth, his tongue running all over yours. He moved his hands to intertwine with yours. His tongue made your mouth tingle, and it was pleasantly cooling. He tasted strangely similar to a Jolly Rancher, and you decided you liked kissing him.

This was nice. Everything felt good and safe.

Until you felt one of his hands start to trail up your shirt.

Your body shuddered at the ticklish touch and you gulped in dread. No one had ever touched you before, you were scared as you felt the boney hand snake up to your chest.

You gave a gasp and tears sprung from your eyes as he squeezed one of your breasts through your bra.

He pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses down to your neck, causing your body to tingle and twitch. You whimpered and suddenly, you felt dizzy. You quickly closed your eyes, wanting this all to stop.

The dizzy feeling went away and you looked around the room. You weren't in the living room anymore, instead you were back in the bed?

… _how?_

You gulped and gave another whimper as he licked your neck. A crying gasp escaped you as now both hands were up your shirt and squeezing your breasts through your bra.

You let out a tiny sob and he pulled back to look at you. There were tears on your face and you looked terrified.

"what's your problem? you don't like me?" he asked seriously. He looked kind of hurt. He was entitled to this. You were **_his_**. **_His_** soulmate. He could do _whatever_ he wanted.

You took a moment to calm your crying and looked away. "I-I'm scared. I've never done this before," you sniffled, feeling your body trembling under his touch and gaze.

He placed a firm hand on your chin and forced you to look at him. He gave you a soft kiss, and there was something different about it then before. It held a lot of emotion and it made your heart flutter.

He pulled away and looked into your eyes. "this isn't suppose to be a reward. this is a punishment, remember?"

Your heart **sunk**.

Sans seemed to get off on your horrified look before leaning back down to your neck. This time, he bit down. _Hard._

You gave a shriek as his fangs dug into the crook of your neck, which he quickly muffled by slapping a hand over your mouth. The other hand was back up your shirt and under your bra, teasing the nipple between his fingers.

You let out a muffled moan, tears streaming down your face freely. You tried to push him off, but he only laughed at your weak attempts.

What was gonna happen? Did he even have anything? How was he gonna do this? He had a tongue, and it was clearly magic, so maybe...

You were interrupted from your thoughts as Sans licked and sucked on the bloody bite. You whimpered and hiccupped from crying in pain.

Slowly, both hands pulled up your shirt and removed your bra from your breasts, flipping the cups up. The cold air made the nipples harden and peak. All the easier to pinch and pull at.

Hi leaned down and flicked his tongue over your nipple, causing you to shudder. He let his hands move up to cup them and he nuzzled them. You went to move your hands, but found that you couldn't. You realized he was using his magic to keep you still.

"P-please! I'm not- I'm not _ready!"_ You sobbed out in between hiccups.

"do you think i care? it's a **p u n i s h m e n t,"** he growled lowly. Before you could retort, Sans bolted upright, grabbed a corner of the sheets and shoved the corner in your mouth.

He gave a cruel grin as he stared down at you. _"much_ better."

You stared wide eyed and sobbed as Sans went back down to your chest, pinching the nipples harshly in his fingers and rolled them. He then parted his mouth slightly, peaking the nipples as much as he could, and captured both between his fangs.

Your back arched and you gave a muffled cry as he squeezed your breasts together and sucked them both roughly. His hands now cupped your hips to keep you in place as he tugged back. Your back arched and you gave a shriek into the sheet corner.

Suddenly, he bit down on your nipples, causing your back to arch, and you screamed into the sheets softly. He tugged you by your hips bringing you closer to him, and you felt yourself becoming wet. You hated the way your body betrayed you, and it caused you to sob harder into the sheet.

He started to move one of his hands down towards your pants and you silently prayed he would _stop,_ dreading what was coming.

...But he didn't. You shuddered as the hand easily slid under the waistband of your pants and jolted when you felt a finger press against your clit.

You bit back a moan as he rubbed your nerves through you underwear, trembling and gasping and panting into the sheet.

"you're pretty wet for somebody who doesn't wanna do this, doll. does it turn you on knowing you don't have a choice?" He asked, his voice cold and mean.

You shook your head against the sheet, your eyes closing tightly. You hated this. There was no way you would ever like this. _Right?_

"don't lie to me. you know... you look good enough to **e a t."**

Your eyes shot open and you stared up at him in fear. He only stared down at you with a cruel gaze and terrifying grin.

Sans gave a low chuckle at your expression, a finger softly playing with one of your sore, throbbing nipples now that they were out of his mouth.

You winced at the feeling, and he snapped his fingers, your pants now disappearing. What!? How did he-!? Your thoughts were cut off as he kissed in between your breasts, trailing down to your stomach, and finally reaching in between your legs.

He looked up at you, with that same condescending and cruel smile. You just continued to cry silently, hoping it would all stop.

You gave a shrill gasp as his tongue suddenly lapped at your pussy lips needily, making your lower half squirm. Your legs subconsciously tried to press together, which only pressed his face closer against your pussy. You arched your back as you felt his nose ridge jabbing pleasurably against your clit.

...You couldn't help but moan.

He laughed against you, sending tingles across your entire body. He ran his tongue from your entrance up to your clit, dragging it out agonizingly long. Your breathe hitched and you let out a muffled, but needy moan.

He reached up, still licking at your clit, and took the sheet out of your mouth. "i wanna hear you. sing for me, doll," he muttered against your clit.

You let out a broken sob, and then a loud moan. Why did this feel so _good?_ His tongue was making you tingle and ache.

He grinned against your pussy and pressed his teeth against you roughly, making you gasp and buck your hips.

"see? that's better," Sans purred, grabbing onto your thighs and spreading your legs. He pulled back for a moment... You had your eyes closed and were unaware we was staring down at your needy yet hurt expression.

You whimpered at the loss of contact and slowly opened your eyes. His teasing grin was still present, and he was staring you down. You didn't know what to do, but some sick part of you wanted his tongue back on your pussy.

"Wh-what?" You ask him softly, and it came out as a hiccup.

"...say please." He said, his smiling growing.

You gulped and stared. What? Why would you beg?!

Sans raised a bone brow as if sensing your inner turmoil. Slowly, a hand let go of your thigh, reached to your chest, and flicked a nipple.

You winced. They were in so much pain. "it's either you say please... or i'm gonna bite again. your choice babydoll." His voice was smooth but intimidating.

You stared down at him for a second, unsure of what to do. He was basically telling you to chose between humiliation and pain.

You took a shakey breath and closed your eyes. "...please..." you begged in a small voice.

Sans gave a cocky grin. "what was that? couldn't hear you, sweetheart."

You whimpered. He knew damn well what you said. You took in another shaky breath. _"Please!_ Please, just... just lick me,” You cried out in frustration.

He smirked. "all you had to do was ask, baby," He said softly, burying his face back into your ready cunt. You gave out a shuddery moan as he ate you out. Maybe this was as far as he was gonna go? Maybe he didn't wanna go all the way.

You gave another needy moan as his tongue teased your entrance, shooting tingles of pleasure through your body.

"P-please!" you begged, not realizing before the word was already out of your mouth.

He seemed please by your willingness all of a sudden, and he reached underneath you to cup your ass. You on the other hand, were mortified that you just said that. What the hell was wrong with you!?

"you're doing good, sweetheart..." he muttered against you, running his tongue along your clit once again, causing you to buck up into his mouth.

You didn't dare speak. You didn't want to plead again.

Pleasure shot through you as he pressed his tongue against your entrance, quivering it on purpose and making you squirm.

You could feel yourself getting close and he could tell as well. He gave one more lick along your clit before he pulled away. You tried not to be disappointed but you whined. He smirked. "sorry, doll. but it hardly seems like a punishment if i let you cum."

Your heart was throbbing. Was it over?

You were at least able to catch your breath as Sans stared down at you, studying your body and face.

"you know... i think i remember a spell for edging... so i can at least fuck you, but you won't be able to cum," he chuckled cruelly.

Edging? What?

So that mean... that means you weren't done? You watched in horror as he shrugged off his hoodie and placed it on the floor by the bed.

He kept his shirt on, but he quickly removed his pants. Oh. My. _God._

You stared down at his pelvis. He had a girthy, glowing blue cock. He grinned at your shocked and horrified expression, one hand jerking himself off and the other hand resting against your pelvis.

You felt a pulse of pleasure and pain throughout your groin... and realized it was the edging spell.

He got back on top of you, gently rubbing the tip of his cock against your entrance, gather up your slick, and then rubbing it against you clit in a small circle. This made you shudder and moan quietly.

You looked up at him. _"P-Please._ You don't... you don't have to do this!" You pleaded, shaking uncontrollably.

Sans leaned in and silenced you with a kiss, tracing a finger over your bare stomach. "but i do, doll... this is punishment for snapping at me earlier like an untamed _bitch,"_ he chuckled lowly.

You let out a sob, tears starting to well up in your eyes again.

He pressed himself against your entrance, and started to push. "W-WAIT! HOLD ON!" you plead quickly before he can enter you.

He looks up at you, irritation clear on his face " **w h a t?"**

"C-Can I have my hands? _P-Please!?_ I promise I won't f-fight you, but _please!"_

Sans narrowed his eye sockets, his one eyelight trained on your face before looking at your magic-suppressed hands.

"...maybe if you show me your a good fuck toy, i'll let ya have them," he responded in a cold and teasing tone.

Your heart sank, and that last feeling of hope left you. You forced yourself to breathe, tears now falling down your face freely and strong. You felt like you were gonna hyperventilate.

He watched in amusement as you had this little panic attack, clearly not caring about your feelings.

You gave a shriek as he pressed the tip of his dick inside you. Your breathing became more erratic the more he pushed in.

Once Sans had pushed himself fully inside you, you felt as if you were going to pass out from hyperventilation and pleasurable pain.

You let out a desperate sob at the feeling, and he kissed your forehead. "good. you're doing fine. chill before you make yourself pass out," he said, letting his hands grip your hips tightly.

You whined as he thrusted out and then back inside of you. It hurt, but your arousal made it not so bad.

It felt good.

 _"please...more..."_ you heard yourself saying, your voice weak and cracking.

Sans grinned. "that's what i like to hear~" he purred, beginning to thrust harder and faster.

You can't believe you just said that... but it's starting to feel so good. You whine softly when his hands gently squeeze your thighs.

"there we are. you're doing _so_ good, baby," he praised you as you moaned gently.

You're doing so good

You didn't even try to struggle as Sans leaned in and kissed you greedily, his pace slowing for a moment as he focused on twirling his tongue around yours.

You moaned around his tongue, bucking your hips in a fruitless attempt at getting him to go faster. Sans chuckled around the kiss and pulled away, a string on saliva hanging from his tongue.

You felt numb, aside from the feeling in between your legs. This was your fault, you shouldn't have been a bitch. You just moaned loudly and let his hands roam everywhere.

Suddenly, you were able to move your hands again. You quickly clung to the front of his shirt for support.

Sans gave a satisfied smile and thrust harder, aroused as you started mewling in pleasure and desire.

"please...please...let me cum," you gasped, back arching from the suppressed release. _"please...please...Sans..."_

He chuckled at how desperate you sounded. "sorry, sweetheart. not this time,” he said although he was clearly unapologetic.

You whined softly, your body kept getting to the brink of release and then being thrown back.

"please, please, I'll do _anything, please,"_ you begged again. Tears spilled from your eyes at the overstimulation of the edging spell. "Sans, _please,"_ you mewled as another unreleased orgasm was pushed back.

He let out a tiny sigh that sounded a lot like a moan. "alright... soon. you gotta wait for me," he groaned in your ear, placing his hand on your pelvis. You felt another burst of magic, suggesting he changed the spell.

You wanted to cum so badly. You leaned forward and nibbled on his vertebra, causing him to shudder and he sped up.

You moaned and mewled in delight at the fast pace. Oh god it felt _so_ good!

  
You loved it.

You loved _him!_

* * *

 

It was at this moment that you snapped. You started cracking up, and clung to him tighter. He squeezed your hips a little harder, most likely leaving a bruise and he bit down on your neck.

YOU LOVED HIM!

You moaned loudly, wrapping your legs around him, pulling him in deeper. You were so close, and you loved him so much. He made you feel so good.

you loved him _You Loved Him_ **_YOU LOVED HIM SO MUCH_**

You felt your sanity trickling away at each thrust that pounded into you. At each orgasm that could never be released. At every bite and lick Sans trailed along your neck.

He bit down again, and this time it was hard. You cried out in pain and twisted pleasure. You felt all of your sanity vanish as he came inside of you, and you finally found release.

 _"I love you!"_ You screamed out as you finally came around his cock, your fluids mixing together.

Sans panted heavily against your neck, still biting down. He bucked his hips a little and milked his orgasm inside you. Slowly he pried his fangs from your neck and licked at the bite lovingly.

"you did so good... you did amazing, baby," he praised, giving your ass a final squeeze before running his hands up your body to your chest.

He ran his hands across your breasts, making you whimper. You were so sore, and so sensitive. He leaned down and kissed your forehead gently.

You continued to cling to his shirt, and you cried out softly when he pulled out. Somehow, a part of you was disappointed that it was over.

Sans chuckled and gave you a surprisingly tender kiss. "what's wrong baby? you want to go another round?" he chuckled in a deep voice.

You felt a chill go down your spine. "....your voice is so sexy," you heard yourself say with a grin.

This wasn't you. The you from a couple of hours ago would be mortified that you just said that. But that wasn't you right now. This was. You were _his._

He smirked. He knew he had won. You would be obedient from now on. You wouldn't fuck him over like everyone else, because you knew what would happen. You knew to behave.

He pulled you against him, having you lay your head on his chest and you drifted off the sleep.

He slept too, peacefully. He knew he didn't have to worry about you leaving or being disobedient any longer…

Or so he thought.

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning feeling sore and nauseous. You were alone in the bedroom and the light was shining in through the window.

You sat up and looked around. Sans was gone. You were all alone.

Memories of what happened last night flooded your mind, and you felt ashamed.

You felt sick and _disgusting,_ cracking and going into insanity in order to save yourself. You had to escape.

You hurriedly searched the room for your clothes, finding them scattered randomly and were hasty to put them on.

You knew you might end up dead out there, but is that any worse than being stuck as a _"fuck toy"_ in here? No, it isn't. You walked out of the room and walked down the stairs.

 

But Sans was waiting for you on the couch.

 

"morning, babydoll. what're you down here for and not up in bed?" he asked with a creepy grin.

Your stomach twisted in knots but you forced yourself to remain calm. You wanted to hide.

_Lie._

 "I wanted some food, I'm really hungry after last night," you said in a forced sweet tone, also making yourself force out a giggle.

_Play it cool. Make him think he’s won._

He smirked and ran a thumb across your cheek. You wanted to push him away and run, but you knew that wouldn't end well.

"paps is making food right now. we'll be eating soon," he said, pulling you into his chest for a hug. It was warm, and nice.

_Disgusting._

You forced a smile and giggle as he cuddled you before he sat you both down on the couch. He planted loving kisses on your neck, one of his hands trailing over your thigh.

Your hand quickly slapped over his, ceasing his movement. He slowly moved from your neck to look at you. The look on his face was intimidating as all hell and he looked mad.

 _Make an excuse, make an excuse!_ Your mind screamed at you.

"I-I’m sorry! I thought there was a spider," you lied, giving an innocent and guilty smile. "spiders freak me out.."

He stared at you, but then snickered and kissed your forehead. Somehow he bought that?

You felt like an _idiot._

He kept leaving a lot of kisses all over you, also caressing your skin. You felt jumpy and uncomfortable, and you just wanted to get away from here. Away from him. You prayed the food would be done soon so you had something else to focus on.

Unfortunately you had to deal with the affection and pawing for another 10 minutes, at one point Sans's hand wandering to between your legs before going back to rubbing and squeezing your thigh.

You wanted to throw up.

"mmm~ Sansy," you faked a cute, happy tone, "do you have a bathroom? I need to use it."

He glared at you for a moment. "ugh, do not call me that. ever," he said, sternly, running his hands through your hair.

"S-sorry. I won't do it again." You say quickly. You needed to stay on his good side so he didn't suspect anything.

He kissed your forehead, "it's okay," he kissed your neck, "it's upstairs," kissed your temple, "last door on the right," he kissed your lips, gently.

You faked a smile and got up, making your way upstairs.

You forced yourself to walk at a calm pace to the bathroom, but added a little speed to your step to make it look believable that you needed to pee.

As soon as the door closed behind you, you clapped a hand over your mouth to keep from screeching in rage and disgust.

You could still feel his hands on your body. You could feel the way he kissed you. You could feel him _inside_ you.

You took a few deep breaths, sitting down on the toilet. You actually did have to pee.

You wiped, then stood up before flushing the toilet. You walked over to the sink, and washed your hands. You looked up in the mirror and almost threw up.

There were bite marks all over your neck and shoulders. Bruises and hickies also dotted your neck... But the mark that stood out the most was the one from when Sans had came inside you.

You suddenly felt fear wash over you. _What if he got you pregnant?!_

You couldn't breathe, and you felt like crying, but you knew you couldn't do that. You needed to go back down there and act like his perfect little doll, again. You took a couple more deep breaths and exited the bathroom.

You walked to the stairs slowly, but started to walk normally when you actually reached the stairs. You were actually scared of just being in his presence.

"took you long enough. paps done with making breakfast," Sans said in a gruff voice. You gave a fake sweet smile and sat back down next to him.

"great, I'm starving! I bet it'll be as great as last night's spaghetti," you giggled with fake vigor.

He smiled and ran his hands through your hair again.

 _Don't fucking touch me_ , you thought in your head.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!?" Papyrus asked you, coming into the living room with 3 bowls.

You put on a smile and nodded. "absolutely, your cooking is great, Papyrus," you said in an almost genuine tone. You may hate Sans, but Papyrus was still okay.

He stared at you for a second. Could he tell something was wrong? He handed you a bowl and smiled. Just like last night, he waited for you to take a bite.

You did, and this time you had to try not to cringe. It was noodles covered in syrup and sprinkles. It was disgusting. But still you smiled and said "this is great, Papyrus! thank you!"

Both Sans and Papyrus grinned before focusing on their own bowls. You noticed neither had their tongues summoned. How convenient to not have to taste.

You were able to keep yourself from gagging as you forced yourself to eat the whole bowl, Pap's gaze flickering to you once and a while.

It made you feel uneasy. He knew, didn't he? He knew about last night.

You felt relieved when the spaghetti was gone, not wanting to taste it anymore. Papyrus stood up and took all of the bowls to the kitchen.

While he was gone, Sans kissed you, with a surprising amount of affection to it.

You made yourself kiss back with fake love, clinging to the front of his jacket. The kiss lasted longer than you wanted it to and felt your stomach twisting again.

You were internally relieved when he finally pulled away and looked you in the eye.

"stay here and behave while paps and i are at work, alright?"

They were leaving? _Fuck yes!_

"do you have to go?" You ask him, fake sadness in your voice.

He smiled and kissed your cheek, "yeah, i'll be back at around 11. paps should be here at around 10, though. there's video games in our room, if you wanna play them," you noticed he had said 'our room', and it made you wanna scream.

"okay," You said softly, in that same sad tone.

Sans kissed you again before getting up and walking to the door. He picked up his axe propped next to it and exited with a final glance back at you.

All you needed now was for Papyrus to leave.

"HUMAN." Papyrus voice came from the entryway of the kitchen.

You stood up and faced him, "hi Papyrus. you leaving?"

"HUMAN, I KNOW YOU ARE PLANNING TO LEAVE. I DON'T THINK THAT IT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA, THOUGH."

You felt your heart flip in your chest. Oh god. How did he know?!

"what are you talking about? I'm fine here!" you lied, putting on a fake smile.

Papyrus gave a sad frown. "I KNOW FAKE HAPPINESS WHEN I SEE IT."

"wh-what? I don't... I don't know what you're talking about Papyrus." You heard your voice shaking and you knew you were fucked.

"DON'T INSULT ME, Y/N. I'VE DEALT WITH SANS PRETENDING HE WAS HAPPY MY ENTIRE LIFE. YOU _CAN'T_ LEAVE."

You started to shake.

"I don't..." You stopped. He knew already, why bother trying to lie?

"please...please don't tell Sans," you suddenly blurted, tone afraid as you started shaking.

Papyrus took a step closer to you, making you flinch and stumble backward back onto the couch.

_Oh, no._

He stepped closer, and you almost screamed, until he wrapped you in a hug.

"Wh-What?" you didn't understand.

"I WON'T TELL HIM. BUT YOU MUST PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT LEAVE. YOU ARE SAFE HERE, AND YOU WILL DIE IF YOU LEAVE!"

You gave a shaky sigh and felt yourself start to cry. "I'm not... I'm _not_ safe here... I don't know if I could make through another..." You stopped yourself and choked down a sob.

"I AM HERE FOR YOU. ISN'T IT BETTER THAN DYING? WE ARE FRIENDS, CORRECT? STAY FOR ME?" he asked you, voice softer than before.

You sobbed into his shoulder. You didn't know what to do. You didn't wanna die, but you couldn't go through that again.

You shook your head. "I don't know.. I'm sorry. I.. I'll think about it," you managed to say between sniffles and hiccups.

Papyrus pulled back and gave a sad smile. "THEN I GUESS THAT'S ALL I CAN ASK FOR." He then stood up and headed to the door. "I HOPE I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT."

You nodded slowly and watched as he walked to the door. He stopped and turned to look at you, somehow his eye sockets were full of sadness, "BUT JUST KNOW, SANS WILL FIND YOU IF YOU LEAVE. AND WHEN HE DOES, HE WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR SANITY FOR REAL."

And with that, he left.

You sat on the couch for a while. It felt like hours that you sat there contemplating your choices.

You took a shaking breath and closed your eyes. You had made your decision. Sadly, it would mean hurting Papyrus, but you couldn't just stay here and pretend to be okay with Sans.

So, you stood up, found a coat that belonged to a long-dead human in Sans's room, and left the house.

It was a lot colder out here than you remembered, and you really wished that you had your phone. You started to walk away from the town, hoping to find somewhere to go.

You heard people talking up ahead and decided to walk in the woods instead.

You soon regretted that choice.

You were walking for no more than a few minutes when you felt something creak under your foot. You only had a second before you heard the sound of a trigger release and shrieked as a clothed sack covered by the snow engulfed you and hoisted you up in the tree.

You screamed and struggled against the bag, kicking and clawing as you started hyperventilating. No. Oh fuck. Oh god. You were so dead.

You sat there, thrashing about and kicking, trying to get out of this situation, when you heard voices approaching you. You couldn't make out what they were saying, but they were getting closer.

"Hey, we got one! Take _that,_ skeletons!"

You felt your heart racing in terror and you screwed you eyes shut. Fuck. No. _No_ no no no!! You were going to _DIE!!_

You felt the bag suddenly drop from its height, most likely one of the monsters cut the rope suspending it and you in the air, and large arms caught you in the bag.

You were set roughly on the ground and the bag was yanked open at the top. You kept your eyes closed, tears welling.

"Well, aren't they pretty." You heard a voice say. You opened your eyes and glanced up. There were 3 wolf like monsters, all staring down at you.

"What should we do with them?" One said.

"Well... let's have some fun. Then we can sell their meat."

You stared in terror. You fucked up. You fucked up so bad. You wished Papyrus was here, your soul screaming for him to save you.

But nobody came.

One of the beasts grabbed you roughly by your hair and tugged you out of the bag. You gave a shrill cry of pain, only to be slapped by one of the others. His claws left deep scratches along your left cheek.

"What are those marks on their neck, boss?"

"Looks like a claim mark... you belong to somebody, bitch?" One of them, the tallest one asked you. You refused to answer.

"Ah, well. Ours now, anyways."

You gulped and started shaking. No, you had to get away. _No,_ no.

You finally started struggling, kicking and prying at the fingers in your hair.

 _"Fuck off!!"_ you screamed.

"What a mouthy little bitch." One of them snarled.

"Well, better shut them up..." one said, starting to palm himself through his pants.

Oh no. No. No, no, no. Fuck!

You started screaming bloody murder, startling the wolf monsters. But the boss quickly shut you up by shoving his dick into your mouth.

Oh god no. Please **NO**

You bit his cock, making him howl in pain and shove your face away from him. Without thinking, you took took a deep breath and screamed.

_"SANS!!"_

"Sans!? Wha- boss maybe this _wasn't_ such a-"

" **w h a t a r e y o u d o i n g w i t h m y s o u l m a t e ?"** Everybody turned and saw Sans. He was standing there, axe in hand. His one iris was gone, and you could feel the magical energy coming off of him. He was furious.

You fucked up.

"Sh-shit! We're sorry, we didn't know they were yours--!!" He gave choked, gurgled cry as bones pierced his throat and he fell to the ground. His blood immediately soaked the white snow as he started to dust.

You covered your eyes with a terrified shriek, and you heard them all scream as they were killed.

You whimpered as you heard footsteps coming towards you.

" **s t a n d u p** ," You heard Sans voice command. You looked up at him nervously.

He looked terrifying, splattered in the blood of the three wolf monsters. You began sputtering apologies and sobbed as you stood up, legs shaking.

Sans grabbed one of your arms and yanked you close to him. While his eyelight was still gone, you could tell he was looking you over. He growled when his gaze fell upon the scratches on your cheek.

"I... I didn-" he growled and cut you off.

 **"s h u t u p,** " he snapped, and your mouth immediately snapped shut.

He grabbed your arm and the world got dizzy. You screwed your eyes shut to keep from throwing up.

Suddenly everything was still. You opened your eyes and you were standing in Sans's room.

Oh fuck...

"I... I'm sorry, I-"

 

_**SMACK** _

 

You were cut off by a harsh slap. You felt tears well up in your eyes and you winced at the stinging sensation it left on your skin.

Luckily it wasn't the cheek that was scratched, but it hurt just the same.

You started bawling and struggled to remain standing as your whole body shook. You refused to look up at Sans, terrified of your fate.

"you _knew_ the rules."

You didn't say anything.

"you know what happens _now?"_

You still didn't reply.

"look at me when i'm talking to you," he snarled. Sans cupped your chin and forced you to look up at him

You were shocked to see concern on his face...but it was mostly anger.

"you're a fucking _idiot_ for going out there! what would i do if you were dead, huh?! my only fucking soulmate, you heartless _bitch!"_

You didn't know if he wanted you to speak or not. You just looked at him, tears falling down your face, freely.

"answer me!" he snarled.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I... I won't do it again I promise! I swear!" You didn't want him angry. You were scared.

"why the hell did you leave?"

"I... I wanted to find you. I missed you," You lied softly.

Sans narrowed his empty eye sockets. "oh, really?" he asked, voice sounding like he wanted to believe you, but was full of contempt.

You gave a weak nod. "I-I didn't like being left alone. what if someone broke in and killed me while you were gone?"

He stared you down, "nobody comes around our place. do you think i would've left you here if it was dangerous?"

You didn't know what to say.

"did you really leave just to find me? cuz that was the opposite direction of where i was."

You shook your head as you spoke. "I didn't know which direction to look... I don't know the landscape very well and it's hard to see with all the snow," you whimpered.

Before he could ask another question, you forced yourself to try and sell your act by quickly lunging forward and latching onto him.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!" you made yourself sob.

He stiffened, and then wrapped his arms around you. You were shaking, and he knew what happened must have terrified you.

He sighed softly and kissed your shoulder gently.

"i get it. i wanted to come back and see you too, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to learn your lesson."

You gulped and made yourself nod. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," you rambled between sobs.

Sans sighed and moved an arm to your thighs and lifted you up, carrying you to the short distance of his bed. He sat down with you in his lap and he started to stroke your hair.

You were internally shocked when his ribcage started rumbling in what you guessed was a purr. It was nice. It was soothing.

How _pathetic._

Your soul felt happy. Why? Why did he make you feel so safe? You knew something was gonna happen, so why weren't you scared all of a sudden?

"you gonna be good for me now, baby?"

You nodded, not forcing yourself this time. "yes. yes I promise," you murmured as you sniffled and hiccupped. You buried your face against his chest, enjoying the purring.

Until you grazed your wounded cheek against his jacket.

You gave a yelp and jolted away, causing Sans's eye sockets widened and his arms tightened around you to keep you from falling out of his lap.

New tears sprung in your eyes and you quickly placed a hand over the bleeding wound, the other clutching at his jacket to ground yourself.

“okay... we need to disinfect that. but you're _not_ off the hook. later you're still getting your punishment,” He said, standing up and carrying you out of the bedroom. He took you to the bathroom and he ran the water for the tub.

He sat you down on the toilet seat and got some anti-septic out of the bathroom cabinet.

Sans then turned to you as he wetted a clothe with the antiseptic. "take your clothes off. you're taking a bath."

You wanted to refuse, but you made yourself stand on shaking legs. You hesitated at first...but then began stripping, knowing if you didn't that something bad would happen.

You felt exposed, and embarrassed. You wanted to hide and cover yourself, but you didn't. You couldn't.

"get in." He commanded.

You did, and he kneeled next to the tub.

You winced as he pressed the cloth against your injured cheek, jerking your head away from the stinging.

"that won't do," Sans rumbled, using his free hand to cup your uninjured cheek in a firm grip. "hold still, doll."

You whimpered, feeling anxious. He rubbed the cloth against your cheek again and you whimpered, but couldn't move away.

You hissed, and he kissed your forehead gently. You wanted to push him away, to run out again. But you couldn't.

He pulled away the cloth, satisfied with his work, and put it down. He started to scrub your body with some lemon scented soap.

You felt yourself unwillingly twitch when you touched certain parts of you. As he scrubbed around your neck, your eyes went wide before you screwed them shut and yelped in pain as the soap went into the bites.

"i know, but you gotta bite your tongue and bear it. gotta clean it up," he spoke gently, but you still whimpered and had to will yourself to stay still.

"I wanna go to bed." You whined softly. You just wanted this day to be over.

"not yet, baby. have to clean you up first. then we'll see about if your punishment should wait," Sans said softly, kissing the top of your head.

You hated how it sent happy chills down your spine and into your soul. God you hated him...but being soulmates also made you love him.

How **idiotic.**

After about 10 more minutes of him washing you up, he finally let you stand up. He pulled a towel out of the cabinet in the bathroom and wrapped it around you, picking you up bridal style.

You leaned into his chest and closed your eyes, listening to his soul beat. It was calming and it made you even more tired. He set you down on the bed and you watched as he went into his closet and pulled out a big t-shirt.

He took the towel and placed it on the ground, then pulling the t-shirt over your head.

You were shocked, if not thankful, when Sans laid you back on the bed and covered you with the sheet. "rest up, babydoll. i'll save your punishment for later... right now you need rest," he murmured sweetly.

"...are you gonna leave?" You asked him softly. Part of you wanted him to stay, and the other part was screaming for him to go away.

"...i should be at work, right now. but i don't need you getting lonely again, and trying to leave. so i'll stay," he said while climbing into the bed and laying next to you.

You gave a small hum to let him know you heard as you closed your eyes. You were soothed as he began to purr again, his sharp fingers running through your damp hair.

Maybe... maybe this wasn't so bad...

**You disgusting freak.**

Maybe... you could be happy together.

**You're pathetic.**

Maybe you really did love him?

You vile creature.

You held back whimpers as the voices in your head fought each other.

Sans must have noticed your unease and made himself purr a little louder, nearly the entire bed vibrated with the purrs.

You felt yourself somehow being much more soothed by it now and the bickering voices finally ceased

You drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

You awoke the next morning to a panic attack. Lovely. You couldn't fucking _breathe._

Why was this happening? You took short panting breaths and looked around the room. You were alone, so why were you panicking?

You felt yourself starting to hyperventilate as you pulled the blankets over your head.

You needed him, where was he? Where was he? Where was Sans? Where was your soulmate?

You heard yourself let out a loud distressed mewl, your body trembling as the panic attack worsened.

You were twitching slightly underneath the covers, switching between panting and deep breaths.

Why was this happening? Why did you need him!? WHERE WAS HE!?

"sans," you squeaked breathlessly. "sans Sans _SANS!!"_ you started to scream.

You need him. Your heart was pounding and you felt like you were going to die. Tears spilled over and you buried your face into the blanket as you screamed for him.

**You're pathetic!**

The voices in your head were laughing. You were so weak. But he was your soulmate, right? Your soul needed him... right?

You heard the door slam open and you screamed. You couldn't see straight, and you didn't move the blanket from your head. You didn't wanna exist.

Suddenly the blanket, your only security, was ripped from your face and a pair of hands turned you from your side onto your back.

You opened your eyes, your vision swimming as a hand was then placed on your forehead.

"shit. being in the cold weather wasn't good for you, doll," you heard a concerned yet stern voice say overhead.

 _Doll?..._ Sans.

You felt his hands go from your forehead and then moving down to cup your cheek for a moment, before his hands were off of you completely. It had felt nice, why did he stop!?

"I... I can't! I-I _can't breathe!"_ You said desperately, covering your face and curling into yourself.

"shhh...shhhh, it'll be okay," he purred, sitting down on the bed and pulling you into his lap. "it's okay babydoll... i'm here now. i won't leave you alone again," he murmured surprisingly sweet.

"...you're running a fever, too.. i'll go get you some medicine, alright?" he said as he got up to leave.

You quickly shot your hand out and grabbed onto his jacket.

"N-No! Please, please don't! Don't leave m-me!" You cry out desperately, trying your hardest to pull him back to you.

Sans halted and stared down at you. After a moment he gave a kind grin down at you.

His perfect little doll.

"alright... then i'll carry you with me. it's okay," the added the soothing words as you started to panic again.

He kissed your forehead and started purring, comforting you as he hoisted you into his arms.

What were you doing? You've gotten through so many panic attacks in your life, and you'd done it on your own!

But he... he made you feel safe.

He carried you with him into the bathroom and placed you down onto the toilet seat. You wanted to scream when his body left yours but you kept your mouth shut as he went into the medicine cabinet.

You weren't able to hold back a desperate whimper, making Sans glance over at you and chuckle. He gave a hum as he looked through the supplies of medicine and pulled out some cold medicine.

Sans gave a disapproving click of his tongue. "i'll have to have paps get more of this for ya... it's pretty empty."

You didn't care. You just wanted him to hold you.

**...**

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?** _

"stay here, sweetheart, i'm gonna tell him to go get some more medicine."

You felt yourself trembling again and shaking your head slowly. _"please...please_ don't leave me alone," you whimpered.

**Pathetic.**

Sans gave a sickeningly sweet smile and scooped you back up into his arms. He felt so warm. So safe.

**Disgusting.**

He planted a happy and gentle kiss on your uninjured cheek as he carried you down into the living room. You caught a glimpse of his axe. You were glad he saved you yesterday.

**Repulsive.**

If it wasn't for him you would be dead right now. Instead, he took you in and fed you, as well as giving you a place to sleep.

**Revolting.**

He sat you down on the couch and ruffled your hair gently. He walked towards the kitchen and you watched him, making sure he was still in sight. He made you feel safe.

**Weak.**

"paps, do you think you could go out and get some cold medicine? y/n has a fever."

**Disgrace.**

You watched as Papyrus looked over at you, nearly gasping at the sight of the scratches on your cheek and how weak you looked.

**Empty.**

Your eyes looked back at him, hollow and dull. You gave the tall skeleton a weak smile. You felt tired.

**Horrific.**

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" He exclaimed quickly, looking back and forth between you and Sans.

**Horrible.**

"well, y/n tried to find me yesterday, and instead got caught in one of the wolfs traps."

**Liar.**

Papyrus gazed at you with a disappointed look. But it didn't faze you. You weren't even sure why you had thought leaving Sans was a good idea in the first place.

**Blind.**

He loved you. You loved him.

**Twisted.**

You wanted to stay with him forever. You loved him so much. You were his perfect

_**doll** _

"YES, I'LL... I'LL GO GET THE MEDICINE. KEEP THEM WARM, YES?" Papyrus said as he walked towards the front door.

Sans gave a creepy smile, "oh, i'll keep them warm alright."

Your heart thumped. You forgot about the punishment. Oh well, you deserved it. You should've been good.

You should never have left. You should have waited for Sans to get home...

...You forgot all about wanting to escape. You believed _your own lie._

Papyrus gave you a final glance and left. You continued to stare at the door, unable to move. Unable to breathe. Why did you have to fuck up?

You heard Sans walking towards you but you didn't look up at him. You couldn't.

"you're trembling," his voice was condescending and intimidating.

You stared down at the floor. "I'm sorry.... I'm sorry, Sans," you whimpered, eyes burning as you felt new tears well in your eyes. _God..._ your head was pounding. You were _so_ stupid. You deserved to be punished. You deserved to be sick.

"...I deserve to be punished... I deserve to be sick..." you were suddenly saying your thoughts. "...I shouldn't have gone looking for you... I should have waited for you," you sniffled.

His smile was creepy and terrifying. He grabbed your chin and forced you to look up at him. He kissed you... It was tender and affectionate.

It completely took you by surprise as you clung to the front of his jacket.

He was starting to grow fond of that action.

He pulled away, causing you to whine at the loss of contact. God, you were sick.

"let's have some fun, doll."

You gave a weak smile and nodded. "yes... please. please," you pleaded as he laid you back on the couch.

Sans gave another grin. "that's good... that's my perfect doll," he purred.

Perfect. You were _perfect._ You were perfect _together._

_You were made for each other._

"I love you." You choke out softly as he runs his hands down your torso.

He smirked even wider, and it stung that he didn’t say it back. Maybe he couldn't love somebody as fucked up as you.

Maybe if you didn't leave he would love you.

"I love you," you repeated, just as heartfelt as the first, as his hands groped your breasts. You waited for a response. You wanted him to love you.

Sans's grin grew wider. "...you're so perfect. my perfect little doll," he purred in a deep voice. You gave a teary smile. That was good enough.

Maybe one day he would grow to love you if you _stopped_ fucking up. Part of you wanted to cry, and the other part of you was beaming. At least he thought you were perfect.

He leaned down and kissed your neck, causing your body to shutter, and you to moan softly.

"I love you..." you whined out again, clinging to him. You _needed_ him.

"i know, babydoll," he rumbled seductively. He trailed his tongue over your biggest claim mark and you gasped, feeling yourself grow aroused.

"...but will you love me after this?" he asked, sitting up. He had a cruel smile on his face and it made you feel uneasy, while at the same time it kind of turned you on.

After what? What was he talking about?

You felt a whine escape you as he got up and went over to the door. Was he leaving? You watched in dismay as he picked up his axe and thought he really was.

Until he turned around and came back over to you, axe still in hand.

"take off your shirt and bra," he ordered in a scary tone. You nodded and gulped, sitting up and doing as he said. You tossed the clothes aside and looked up at him expectantly.

He went behind you and sat down, pulling your back against his chest. You sighed happily at the sudden warmth and comfort.

He brought his hands around you and gently cupped your breasts. It tickled a bit, and you held back a giggle. This was the punishment? You could handle this.

You inhaled sharply as he pinched the nipples harshly between the tips of his phalanges, rolling the nubs slowly. You whimpered and arched your back, turning your head and began kissing and licking at his neck.

"you're _so_ perfect," He whispered, letting on of his hands wander down to your thighs. He slipped his hand into your underwear and started to rub small circles into your clit.

You moaned softly and reached back to cling to his jacket, trying to keep yourself grounded. These sensations were intense.

"but i can make you even more perfect."

You moaned, panting softly as he gave your clit a tender pinch. "h...how?" you asked.

Sans grinned and pulled away. You whimpered at the loss of contact, and were confused when he pressed a hand against your back and made you hunch over.

"i almost don't wanna do this... but i know there's still some fight left in ya. some hate," his voice was smooth and soothing, even though the words made you wanna vomit.

 _"n-no!_ I love you! I don't... I don't hate you at all!" you quickly assured him, staying still in this hunched over position.

He chuckled. "we'll see, then."

You gulped as you felt something cold against your back and you shivered. What was he..?

You gave a scream as it dug into your back. Your fingers dug into the couch cushion as you felt the metal carve an S.

You were sobbing. It was a gross, hiccupy sob that made you feel disgusting. It fucking hurt like nothing you had ever felt before.

"easy. don't strain yourself, you'll only make it worse," his voice was soothing, but it didn't help.

You felt the blade back on your skin as it carved an A. You let out desperate terrified sobs as you dug your fingers into the couch.

"p-please!! l-let me take a break! I can't breathe," you wailed as you choked on sobs and spit.

But he didn't say anything. He just brought the blade back down and you had to bear it as he carved an N into your skin.

You felt dizzy, and like you were going to pass out from the pain. You couldn't breathe, and you couldn't see through your tears.

You let out pitiful sobs and shuddering wails as he carved another S. You were grateful when he did no more, but all along your shoulder blades stung and were bleeding.

"there we go. how **p r e t t y,"** he said, voice getting deeper the more he spoke. You were trembling and sobbing. You couldn't take it.

He stood up and walked over to the door, placing his axe back where it was before.

This was all your fault. If you didn't leave, none of this would be happening.

"let's go upstairs. i'm still not done with you," he purred next to your ear, causing you to flinch. When did he get there?

You gave a weak nod as you gave shaking sobs. He picked you up and you immediately clung to his jacket.

His scent brought you comfort, even if it was mixed with the strong scent of blood. He brought you up the stairs, holding you rather possessively.

He brought you to the bedroom and lied you down on the bed. You winced as your fresh wounds made contact with the fabric of the sheets. It stung like a _bitch._

He quickly slid your underwear off not saying a word, and straddled you.

He leaned in and planted kisses all over your face as he rubbed his ecto cock against your pussy, making you cringe as the pleasurable pain shot through you.

He didn't even ask if you were okay, he just shove himself inside of you, causing you to whimper. It hurt, and he didn't care. He just started to thrust at a medium pace.

As he thrusted your body shifted, causing the wounds to rub against the sheets.

This felt like _hell._

You started sobbing and clung onto him as you screamed in pain. Oh god it hurt. But you _loved him._

So you buried your face against his shoulder as he thrust into you, biting down on his shoulder. You could make it through this. For him.

"I love you..." you whined desperately. You wanted to throw up. This pain was _excruciating._

He grunted and squeezed your waist, sending a jolt up your spine.

"i know, babydoll," he said, kissing the top of your head and speeding up again.

You're _in hell._

You bite down harder onto his shoulder, panting and gasping as you sobbed. " _love you, love you, I love you,"_ you wailed.

"i know i know," Sans cooed and kissed you greedily. "mm~ i know babydoll."

You held back your screams as he sped up again. You loved him. You deserved this, you didn't deserve to feel good.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you!" You cried out, still biting on his shoulder.

Could you be happy after this? Would you have a normal relationship? Would _he_ ever love _you?_

You whimpered as he started pounding into you faster. You no longer had the energy to scream.

Feral growls rumbled in Sans's ribcage as he reached his peak.

 **"m i n e.** " He growled into your ear.

_His._

_"y-yours..."_ you whimper out softly. Everything hurt. _Nothing_ felt good. You wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

But you couldn't even force yourself asleep. The pain was too great.

You gave a whine as he gave a loud, growling moan, cumming inside you. You gasped and panted...it was so much more than last time.

You felt some of it spilling out, causing you to feel dirty.

He panted and groaned against your ear, staying still and letting everything shoot inside you.

He finally pulled out, and you whimpered at the feeling. You were so sore.

"ha...I.....I love you," you managed to choke out. Sans panted as he grinned down at you, eyes hooded.

"i know... i love you too."

You looked up at him with so much hope and happiness in your eyes that it made his soul flutter.

You started cracking up. You loved each other~ you were _in love!~_

He smirked wider.

Insanity looked good on you.

Sans leaned in a kissed you happily and greedily. "i love you," he murmured as he rubbed his hands over your thighs.

You smiled. "I love you. Sans, I love you," you echoed, voice sounding muffled as your head started spinning.

Your fever and blood loss were starting to drain you.

Your vision was starting to blur. You were losing consciousness. "tired..." you moaned out softly, gripping his close to you.

"sleep, baby. i'll be here when you wake up... i'll always be here."

You gave a weak smile at his words as your eyes closed.

You drifted into a peaceful yet painful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Your eyes shot open and your body was covered in cold sweat. You buried your face into the pillow as you started coughing, which wretched your whole body.

Slobber covered the pillow in seconds as you tried to gasp for air... you started to dry heave, your stomach twisting in a need to vomit.

You quickly shot up and ran to the bathroom, noticing Sans wasn't in the room again.

You started to dry heave into the toilet, coughing and gagging for air. Everything hurt, and you felt so dizzy.

You started to sob. Where was Sans? Why wasn't he here? _Why_ were you alone?

He said he would never leave! He said he loved you! _Where was he?!_

Your mind went blank as you choked and gagged for a moment, eyes going wide and watering as your vomit got caught in your throat.

Oh god _oh god_ you were going to die alone!

You managed to force the vomit out of your throat, coughing it up. You forced yourself to breathe, shaking and sobbing over the toilet bowl.

Why? Why did he leave? _Where was he?_ You needed him! You _needed_ him and he wasn't there!

You force yourself to your feet and started to wash your mouth out by putting your mouth under the faucet. You found some toothpaste as well, and put some on your finger to act as a toothbrush. You just needed that taste out of your mouth.

You hurried with scrubbing the taste out if your mouth, using your finger to rub as much toothpaste as possible onto your tongue. After deciding it was good enough, you rinsed your finger off in the sink. Normally you would rinse your mouth, but you wanted to keep the minty taste.

Gulping and still desperate for Sans, you left the bathroom and headed for the stairs. As you reached them you started coughing roughly. The force of the coughs against your ribs made you double over in pain and grow dizzy...

You felt yourself start to fall as you lost your footing on the steps.

You rolled down the stairs, to tired to make a sound.

"what the fuck?" you heard a voice say, but you couldn't look up to see where it was coming from.

"doll, what the fuck!?" the voice sounded angry and concerned. You whimpered in reply.

You gave another whimper as you were roughly picked up and set onto the couch. "mmm," you whimpered, too weak to speak.

You felt a boney hand press against your forehead. _"fuck!"_ It quickly retracted and you heard footsteps heading to the kitchen.

You opened your eyes, finally finding a little bit of energy, and you saw Sans walking into the living room. You whined and reached for him.

He pat the top of your head, and you noticed he had some medicine in his hands.

"i completely forgot about this. here ya go doll, open up," he said, using a head to prop your head up while the other held a small cup medicine.

You obediently did so, grimacing at the taste. Grape.

It almost made you gag, but you got it down. He smiled, seeming satisfied.

He turned to go back to the kitchen and you almost screamed. _Don't leave me alone!_

You whimpered and waited for him to come back.

He soon did, carrying a bowl in one hand and a mug in the other. He set them on the coffee table before lifting you head up, sitting down, and placing your head on his lap.

"heya babydoll~ i have some food for ya... to help with the medicine taste."

You gave a slow shake of your head. Sans gave an angry look and you quickly but weakly explained yourself.

"d-don't wanna...waste it. don't w-wanna throw it up... threw up before coming down here to f-find you.."

He paused for a second. "still feel nauseous?"

You shook your head weakly. You were just tired and shaky.

He sighed. "you can eat later. i gotta keep you fed. you're _mine."_

You gave a small nod. "...yours..." you echoed. It put a weak smile on your face. "...yours. I'm yours..."

Sans gave a low chuckle and ran his fingers through your hair. "yes. _mine._ you're _mine,_ doll," he purred.

Your heart fluttered. His. You were _his_ and you _loved_ it. You _loved_ being his. You loved _him._

You loved it here. You were so happy you fell.

"I love you," you say turning to nuzzle into his torso.

Sans grinned. "i love you too, doll. get some more sleep, k?" he said softly.

You nodded and pressed further against him. He was so safe.

"warm..." you whimper softly. It felt so nice.

He started to run his fingers through your hair, causing you to shudder a bit. You were starting to really enjoy physical contact.

But you didn't wanna sleep.

Instead you slowly sat up, startling him a little. You repositioned yourself and sat up completely, pressing your hip against his and snuggling against his chest.

"don't wanna sleep," you murmured, breathing in his scent. It was so calming.

He ran his fingers through your hair again, soothing your and making you feel good. Wanted.

He kissed the top of your head and let his hand wander down to your inner thigh. You almost jumped, but forced yourself to stay still. You were his, he could touch you if he wanted.

"well then~... what do you wanna do, babydoll?" his voice was seductive and right in your ear. You didn't know if you could handle that again, but what if he got angry?

You gave a soft giggle and nuzzled into his chest. "mmmm...I love it when you give me attention, Sans," you murmured sweetly.

Sans chuckled. "yeah? you like me touching you?"

You didn't respond right away. You liked when he hugged and kissed you, but...

He noticed your hesitancy and got angry. "what? you don't like it when i fucking touch you?"

You quickly shook your head "n-no, it's not that! I'm just really sore..." it wasn't a complete lie. Your whole body ached.

Sans gave a grunt. "you sure? you're not just lying to me, right?" he growled.

You shook your head. "of course I'm not! I'd never lie to you," you whimpered. Didn't he love you enough to trust you?

"being sick just makes me really sore," you added quietly, pressing against his chest once again.

He seemed really stiff and moody after that. You didn't really know how to fix it, either. Him being upset, made you really upset.

He stood up, making it so your head fell on the couch. You whimpered at the loss of contact. You quickly sat up.

"wh-where are you going!? I'm sorry I... I'll do anything! just please, _please_ stay!" You were desperate. If that's what it takes, then so be it. You could take the pain.

Sans stopped and glared back at you. "anything, huh? but you couldn't two seconds ago?" he snarled.

You whimpered and looked away. "I-i'm sorry... I just want your affection and attention," you whined with a desperate tone.

You looked back up at him. He looked so mad. Why? Did you fuck up again?

"I... I love you..." you say softly. Maybe he'll calm down.

 **"shut up,"** he snapped at you, making your heart drop.

You whimpered and felt yourself begin to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," you cried quietly, bringing a hand up to try and wipe away your tears.

You forced yourself to take a long, shaky breath. "please? please, touch me. I _want_ you to touch me," you ask, sounding desperate and broken.

He continued to stare you down, anger still clear on his face. What were you suppose to do!? What did he want!?

"why should i?" he snapped. "after all, paps is sleeping. it's 4 fucking 20 in the morning!"

You blinked up at him through your tears. How were you supposed to know? Not like they had a sun or moon down here.

"b-but... I thought you..." your voice was shaking and you were trembling.

"i don't care what you thought. you're pissing me off, y/n. keep your fucking mouth _shut."_

You quickly shut it and clenched your jaw, trembling and sniffling quietly as you continued to cry. What did you do? All you wanted was for him to love you.

You inhaled a deep, shuddering breath and repositioned yourself on the couch as he glared at you. You laid down on your side and stared blankly at the back of the couch.

"fucking hell. why do you have to act like this?" he sounded so angry.

You didn't know if you were suppose to answer him or not, but you rolled over to look at him.

When you didn't answer he started to growl.

"fucking **a n s w e r m e,"** he growled, stalking over to you. You quickly shot up from laying down into a sitting position, only to have Sans pin you by placing an arm on either side of you, his hands gripping the back of the couch.

"don't you dare try to fucking run away," he snarled, fangs bared. You whimpered and looked down at your lap in fear and shame.

"I... I don't know... I'm trying... I'm trying to be good," you admit softly.

He grabbed your chin roughly, forcing you to look him in the eye. His gaze was piercing, causing you to whimper in fear.

"well, you're doing a really shitty fucking job. do you know what you are to me?"

You whimpered and barely shook your head, his grip on your chin tight.

"you're a fucking pathetic bitch! you can't even fucking please me or do what i ask when i ask! you say you want me to fucking touch but then say not to! what the _fuck_ is your problem?!"

You whimpered, tears starting to stream down your face. ~~Ouch.~~

"you're a fucking toy. a game. you think i need you? i don't. you're only here for my amusement, bitch."

You felt your bottom lip quivering as you choked back a sob. You tried to speak but all that came out was a shaky whimper.

Sans glared you down, watching with internal satisfaction as you bawled silently in front of him.

"i don't know why i bothered saving you yesterday. or why i even spared you when i first found you. you're _nothing!"_

Suddenly footsteps were heard on the stairs. Both you and Sans turned your attention to the noise, finding Papyrus giving Sans a look of disappointment.

"BROTHER, I... I HAVE TO GO TO WORK NOW. BUT... MAYBE YOU SHOULD CALM DOWN A LITTLE?" his voice was shaky. Was Papyrus afraid of Sans? Surely he knew Sans would never hurt him. Maybe he didn't like confrontation?

"fine, paps," Sans said, still glaring down at you. You wanted Papyrus to take you with him. You were terrified right now. You wanted to _die._

Papyrus gave you a look of pity as he left, and you almost screamed. **_HELP._**

You now looked back at Sans, who was suddenly grinning. Oh, he was still angry. But now that Papyrus was gone...

Sans snatched one of your wrists, almost making you shriek before he teleported you both to his bed.

You let out a small noise as your back hit the mattress. Your back was still on fire. You looked up at him nervously.

"now that papyrus's away, we can play~" the fact that his words rhymed made the situation 10x more terrifying. You wanted to kick and scream, but you didn't. You _couldn't._

"I... I'll be good," you promised him, looking up into his eye sockets. Whatever it takes to make him love you.

Sans gave a creepy grin. "good... there's the perfect doll i remember," he purred, leaning in and giving you a greedy, sloppy kiss.

You kissed back eagerly, clinging onto his jacket and moaning.

You wanted this. You could make yourself want this. At least he gave you kisses and hugs during and after, right? That made it better. _Right?_

"Sans, please... I want you..." you ask desperately, trying to tug his jacket off.

You could enjoy yourself.

Sans chuckled. "yeah i know you do, baby," he rumbled lustfully. He shrugged his jacket off...then remembered his magic and snapped his fingers, rendering you both naked.

You gave a trill of satisfaction and wrapped your legs around his waist, nuzzling and kissing and licking at his neck.

He gave a shudder of approval and brought his hand down to in between your legs. You mewled softly as he started to gently probe at your enterence.

"awe, would you look at that? you're already all nice and wet for me~"

You shuddered and moaned, wishing he would just shut up and kiss you.

You gasped as he shoved a finger in and curled it, prodding against your g-spot. You couldn't help but moan, making Sans grin and his dick get harder.

"you ready for me to fuck you, babydoll?" he purred. You nodded eagerly, pulling him down into a kiss.

He seemed a little surprised by that action, but still kissed you back just as eagerly.

This was what you liked. This was what you needed. Him.

"p-please! I need you!" you whined softly as he moved to kiss your neck. He gently pulled his finger out of you and shifted.

"you want me that bad?" he smirked. "y-yes! yes, please! fuck me," you begged.

Sans gave a soft laugh. "well, i guess i have to oblige to all that slutty begging," he chuckled, pressing his dick against your entrance.

You whimpered at the word. Slutty? No, you were his perfect doll! _Right?_

Your thoughts were interrupted as he started to slide into you. It stung. It felt like you were on fire, and you still hadn't recovered from what happened before. Your back stung and your cunt was burning. But you couldn't say that.

Instead you choked out a moan, grinning up at him weakly before burying your face against his neck. Oh fuck! You wanted it to feel good. But it just _hurt._

You whimpered, but wrapped your arms around his neck, mentally willing it to feel good.

You wanna feel good.

**...**

It wasn't working, and you felt defeated. "S-Sans, it.. it hurts! I'm sorry!" you cried out desperately. You felt _selfish._

Sans stopped at once. He glared down at you and gave a growl. "are you fucking serious? when i actually thought you wanted it," he rumbled.

You shook your head. "I know! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I want to like it! just.. my back still hurts and m-my... _it_ burns when you fuck me," you wailed.

He sighed. He pulled out, and you whined. You wanted to be good for him, why was it _so_ hard!?

Suddenly, he flopped down next to you and pulled you on top of him. You looked at him confused.

"ride me." he commands.

"...what?" you ask.

"ride me. set your own pace, make it feel good."

You stared down at him in shock before giving a happy and lustful grin. "okay. thank you, I love you, Sans," you purred, leaning in and nuzzling his cheek.

Sand nuzzled back, a purr rumbling in his ribcage. One hand traced up your stomach and up to your chest, fondling it gently. The other held his dick up and he slowly jerked himself off.

"sit on me, baby. fill your pussy with my cock," he murmured seductively in your ear.

You blushed and giggled, covering your face. You were giddy and embarrassed and _happy._ So happy.

You took a deep breath and hovered over his cock, which he held still so you could ease yourself down on it.

You bit your lip and you started to sit, hissing a bit as it entered you, but you went slow and it got easier.

"that's it baby... ease yourself onto it...mmm," he moaned, panting a little as you finally sat all the way down.

"start fucking yourself doll," he then ordered. You didn't bother nodding as you did so.

It was a little painful, but that was okay. It would get better. He held your hips tightly, gently guiding you as you lifted yourself up and down.

 _"Sans..."_ you moaned softly, covering your face in embarrassment. He smirked and pulled your hands away, intertwining them with his own.

You started to feel _good._

You gasped in pleasure as you sat yourself down again. It felt amazing. Sans chuckled at your expression and brought one of your hands to his face and kissed it.

"you're doing so well. you're _perfect,_ doll," he praised with a groan as you quickened your pace.

Finally. Finally it felt good! You were _so_ happy!

You continued to ride him while holding his hands. Everything felt amazing! You were connected perfectly, as if you were a puzzle.

You were made for eachother.

"I love you!" you cry out, quickening your pace again. It felt incredible!

"mmm~ i love you too, doll," he groaned, grip on your hands tightening as he felt himself reaching his peak.

"oh fuck. _babydoll..."_ he panted, red eyelight going hazy and forming an upside down heart.

You stared in awe, almost stopping, but it felt too good.

"Sans... ahh... your.. your eye," you say softly, trying to hold in your moans.

He looked at you, a confused look on his face. "what?"

"it… it looks like an upside down h-heart.."

Sans blinked in confusion...then a surprisingly shy grin spread on his face. "aw, doll. that's just 'cause you're so perfect," he purred.

You smiled widely. You were genuinely happy.

"you're perfect! I'm not..." you said shyly, quickening the pace again.

He groaned and squeezed your hips, helping you while also thrusting himself upwards when you came down.

"aahhhh~" you moaned, blissful pleasure spreading through your body as he pounded up into you as you would sit down.

 _"Saaans~"_ you moaned as you came.

He grunted, your orgasm pushing him over the top as well. He shuddered and moaned as he came inside of you.

"fuck, _doll!"_

You whimpered and let your body fall down and rest against his chest. _Fuck._

There was...a lot. You almost felt like it was more than last time, cum spilling out of your again.

You gave pleased whimper and pressed against his chest, giving it nuzzles and kisses as his cock dissipated.

"fuck... you're fucking amazing," he said while leaning down to kiss the top of your head. "i'm so proud of you, babydoll."

You felt totally blissed out. Happy. Safe. _Wanted._

"I love you. I love you so much," you say, sitting up a little bit so you can kiss him.

Sans kissed back, summoning his tongue again to make it more intimate. "i know, baby... i love you too," he purred into the kiss.

You felt like your soul was going to burst with joy. This was all you had ever wanted.

He was _yours._

And you were _his._

_**His perfect doll.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was bad.
> 
> Come be my friend on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation
> 
> Also be friends with https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mighty-atom-of-the-stars


End file.
